1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a means for dispensing substances including solids, liquids, semi-solids and gels, and in particular, relates to a means which can dispense the substances precisely with easy and accurate maneuverability.
2. Problems in the Art
There are many instances where the dispensing of solids, liquids, semi-solids, or gels is required to be precise in quantity and placement. Examples are solvent, lubricant, and similar applications in, the chemical and mechanical fields, and dispensing of medication, cleansing agents, and other substances in medical, dental and veterinary fields.
Conventionally, application and dispensement occurs by ejecting the substance from its bulk, unmeasured container and approximating quantity or dosage. The container is either attempted to be positioned accurately, or the substance is first dispensed and then manually applied to the desired location. The problems with accuracy in quantity and placement are evident. In particularly sensitive or precise applications, such methods are unsatisfactory.
A real need therefore exists for a device to overcome these problems. An example of particular need exists in application or dispensing of substances and medications with regard to the human eye. Conventional methods are deficient in dose accuracy, and are not asceptic. Many times, the patient is required to apply the medication to their fingers and then attempt to apply it to their eye. Similar problems exist, however, in the other areas or fields of use discussed above.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to present a dispensing means for substances which solves or improves over the problems and deficiencies in the art.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a dispensing means for substances which allows precise dispensing of a quantity of the substance and precise maneuverability and placement of the substance.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a dispensing means for substances which is easily operable, and accurate.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a dispensing means for substances which can be used for a variety of substances including solids, liquids, semi-solids, and gels.
A further object of the invention is to provide a dispensing means for substances which can automatically determine dosage sizes and can dispense multiple doses.
A further object of the present invention is to provide dispensing means for substances which can be used with capillary-type containers of substances.
Another object of the present invention is to provide dispensing means for substances where the precise dosage or dosages of the substances can be pre-loaded into a removable dispensing tip, which can be disposed of after use.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become more apparent with reference to the accompanying specification and claims.